Kiss it Better
by FlirtyAmy
Summary: Sam and Dean are seriously injured during what should have been a routine salt and burn, their angels show up to nurse them back to health. Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel. Hard to say when this takes place, but sometime between seasons 4-6. Mostly fluff, undecided as to if there will be smexy times, but definitely boykissing. Also, some graphic beating up scenes and mentions of rape.
1. Holding Out for a Hero

Dean and Sam lay crumpled together on the floor, beaten, bloodied and mentally scarred from their battle with the vengeful spirit of a serial killer. One who'd been studying under Alastair during his time in Hell, all Sam could do was sob and try to breath. Dean however was beyond the point of making noise, he had been screaming for hours. Neither could move, as badly injured as they were. Dean had screamed and yelled and begged for help, but none came. The wraith had thrown him into wall after wall after wall, so many bones broken, some even showing through his skin, no feeling below his hips. Sam was even worse off, He'd been the first captured, he'd been held and tortured for days, nearly drowned, poisoned, raped, cut, all he ever feared in his worst nightmares and things he never even knew there was to fear. When Dean had found him he was strapped to a table, acid dripping slowly onto his stomach, eating it's way through his flesh, he was not far from death. Dean freed him of his bonds just as John Wayne Gacy, the ghost, returned to finish the job. Dean hadn't been watching his back, thinking he'd already re-killed the ghost, having salted and burned his remains, only to find out he was still attached to the clown costume he'd been known to wear as a public figure. When Gacy attacked Dean was caught off guard and flung mercilessly by the enraged spirit. Sam crawled up the stairs from the basement, through the house and to the attic to get to the costume and save his brothers life. When the ghost was dead, Sam had, by some miracle made it back to Deans side before collapsing from pain and sheer exhaustion.  
It had been hours, Dean had screamed himself silent, and now could only mouth the name of his angel, his supposed guardian and protector. Suddenly, Dean heard the flapping of wings, two sets if he heard correctly. As the wings settled, a horrified gasp could be heard along with the hurried steps of their rescue party, the last thing Dean saw before he passed out was the dirty, bloodied face of Castiel, tears pouring down his cheeks, he felt phantom touches and heard his name called as if from the bottom of a well. Then there was nothing.


	2. To the Rescue

The battle between heaven and hell had been raging on for days, Gabriel and Castiel on the front lines, fighting for their lives and the good of all Human and Angel kind. They fought, losing many lives and taking even more, but when the metephorical smoke cleared, it was a hollow victory. For those they'd lost were good and loyal, and those they'd killed had been good friends, Angels still, led astray. Almost as soon as the battle had begun Castiel had begun feeling a pull to the Human world, Dean was praying for his help. It seemed he just wanted some Heavenly information to help them with a routine salt and burn, so he decided they could handle it alone. Later though, in the heat of the battle he felt a stronger pull, two Humans praying for his aid, one in extreme anguish, the other franticly searching for help in finding a lost loved one. But still, the battle was raging and he could not go. He lead his group to a shaky victory, in it's last moments Castiel heard it. He heard two things he wished never to hear again, the first being the anguished cries, desperate, begging for help, for his help, and then, far worse than even that, he heard a heart give up and a soul begin to die. Castiel flew to his brother, knowing he would need Gabriels help and together they left faster than either had ever flown before, they'd never had this much to loose.  
When Castiel and Gabriel landed in the kitchen of Gacys home they were both deeply confused. Until they saw the trail of blood first going up the stairs towards the attic and then returning back to the room where two bodies lay crumpled and bleeding. As soon as the Angels saw what was in front of them they ran to the brothers and began their work, no matter how drained they were, Sam and Dean _had_ to live.


	3. The Slow Awakening

When Dean woke up he was in a comfortable bed, he laid there, perfectly still, trying to remember where he was and when he'd fallen asleep. As he did a check of his senses, he noticed three things, he was not in as much pain as his memory said he should be, there was no gun under his pillow, and he was not alone on the bed. He was wrapped around a smaller body, His right leg thrown over the leg of the person he clung to, his left arm under their neck and his right curled over their arm, bent up to grasp their shoulder and keep them close, his head resting on top of theirs. He took a deep breath in through his nose and had to stop himself from panicking. He knew that smell and it had no business being this close to him, especially after this week. He unwrapped his limbs and rolled away from the warmth of Castiels resting body. Castiel grumbled at the loss of warmth and reached out instinctively for his heat source before becoming fully aware and realizing what had happened. Dean sat on the opposite edge of the bed, bare back rigid with tension.  
"Where were you?" Deans voice was broken, the breath he took after his question shaky and forced. It nearly broke Castiels heart.  
"Fighting. I was in battle, it lasted over a week, Gabriel and I came as soon as we finished." His voice was hollow, trying to hide his fear, his pain. Angels were supposed to be stoic, but all he could think of right then were the brothers and sisters he'd watched die and the way he'd almost lost Dean.  
"Sam! Where is Sam? Is he okay? Is he even alive? I need to see him NOW."  
Dean burst out in a rage of brotherly fury and fear for the well being of his Sam. He stood up and spun around, glaring accusingly at the Angel still resting on the bed.  
"Sam is fine. He was in even worse shape then you were so he should still be asleep, as soon as he is conscious I will bring you to him." Castiel said meeting his glare with an even look, "Gabriel is staying with him, monitoring him closely and healing him with his grace as I have done for you."  
"Oh." Dean sat back down, "thanks for that, by the way," Castiel nodded, "where are we?"  
"We are currently in the bedroom of an empty home of Joseph Habersham, a key member of the American Revolution, this home is now a historical landmark and is vacant for the most part. Geographically speaking, we're in Habersham County, Georgia."  
"Got it. One more question, why were we cuddling? I don't cuddle. Especially with dudes. And certainly not with Angel dudes." Dean was rambling as he tried to get his question out, hoping he hadn't done something in the fog of pain he would soon regret.  
"Well, when I found you you had a shattered skull, 18 broken bones; 3 protruding from you skin, major damage to your spinal cord, a punctured lung, two failing kidneys serious bruising and cuts up and down your body. So we brought you both here where we could have time to heal you in private and let you both get back on your feet in your own time."  
"That doesn't explain why I was wrapped around you when I woke up."  
"Ah, yes well... when I brought you to this bed you were not far from death, so I did as much to help you as I could, what with having expended most of my Grace during my battle. I mended your bones and spine, and fixed your organs so you were no longer in critical condition." Then Castiel took on a sheepish expression as he said "doing so much with my limited strength must have caused me to fall unconscious, so my body could repair itself. I suppose that while I was unconscious you must have found me laying in the bed with you and, in your sleeping state, you must have latched on to me physically."  
"Ahh... Yes... Well then... My bad, sorry about that. Are you feeling better?" Dean suddenly realized he hadn't asked about the Angels well being.  
"I have returned to full strength. Do not apologize for your natural reactions acted out by your subconscious. It appears, however, that as we slept intertwined my Grace..." He took a deep breath as if this was embarrassing to say, "my Grace must have sensed your need for more help in relieving your pain, so when I was healed it began to reach out and finish healing you." By the end of his statement Castiel was blushing tomato red.  
"Well, tell your grace I said thanks," He chuckled awkwardly, not understanding why Cas was getting redder by the second. "You're blushing, is there something I should know?"  
"Oh, um, I, um..." Cas stuttered, a rare occurrence for the Angel, apparently Dean had struck a nerve.  
"Cas? What is it?" Asked Dean, trying to figure out what could be making the Angel so uncomfortable. The Angel stood and walked around the bed to find his shoes somewhere on the floor, Dean followed him, only to put a hand on Castiels shoulder and turn him so they were looking eye to eye. "I don't do Hallmark moments, but you gotta get this, whatever it is, off your chest." Dean took hold of the angels face gently but firmly and made the Angels blue eyes meet his swampy green ones, "why are you blushing?"  
Suddenly, something in Cas snapped and he was speaking rapidly, as if saying what he was thinking aloud was simultaneously all he'd ever wanted to do and his worst nightmare. "Well, you see, if my Grace, you know, my Angelic Essence, moves without my permission to uhm, heal someone, you, I guess, it um, it means that uhm, well..." The angel took a deep breath, "It means that my Grace, essentially my soul felt your soul's pain, it's cry for relief and help. That doesn't happen with most people. It's never happened for me before. And the act of my Grace and your soul connecting is... highly intimate."  
"Oh. Uhm. Well. Wait what?" Dean looked lost, the Angel had said a lot and nothing at the same time. "English please?"  
"That was English. Allow me to put it another way, Your people call it 'Soul mates', essentially, my Grace and your soul communicate and fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. A match made in Heaven, one might say" Castiel smirked at his own joke then realized he'd just told Dean they were destined to be in love. Oops.  
"Well then. That answers one question. Now, what are we gonna do about it?" Dean looked down into Castiels eyes and the realization dawned on him that Castiel was right, he felt the pull from deep within him, he had to be closer to this Angel, to _his_ Angel.  
Cas looked back up at him with hope and fear mixed in those beautiful eyes, silently praying for what he would have deemed impossible. Dean stepped forwards, his left hand coming up to form against the side of Cas' face, the other arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him in closer. They leant in, sharing a breath, they could almost feel the electricity coming from their connection, Cas opened his mouth, and whispered "Sam is awake, do you wish to see him?"  
Dean growled, torn between his instinct to care for his brother, and the welcoming lips an inch from his face. A beat passed. Two. "Fucking Sam. Fuck damn-it. We are SO not done here."


	4. Kiss Me Back

Gabriel laid, curled around Sams' massive body, tears in his eyes as he worried over the fact that this human he so cared for was not waking up. It had been days since the angels had found the brothers beaten beyond comprehension in that awful place, and Sam was not waking up.

"Alright Sammy, heres the deal, If you wake up now... I'll... I'll make us all breakfast! ... Hmm, not hungry I see, well, I'll put on a maid costume and be your slave for the day! ... Fine! A week!" Still sam lay there, deeply asleep, healed but unconscious. Gabriel was not handling this well. "Damn-it Sammy, do you understand what happened? How much I need you right now? We fought for DAYS Sammy, days. For over a week, non-stop. Cas, twenty-eight other Angels and I fought against thousands. I had to kill my friends, my brothers and sisters, I fought and killed Angels I've known since before the Earth was even an idea in the back of The Big Guy's mind. I nearly died. Cas nearly died. So you need to stop being so selfish, get your comedically large ass up off this bed and hug me back." Gabriel took a deep shuddering breath, then pressed on, "I'm tired of being strong, tired of cracking jokes and pulling stupid pranks. I want you Sam. I love you. It was so hard for me to stay and keep fighting when I knew you were being tortured. I wanted to run away, to come to you and save you, but my family was dying all around me Sammy, all was almost lost. I'm so sick of fighting. So tired of killing people who don't deserve to die. I just want to hide here, with you and our brothers. Can we Sam? Can you and Dean wake up? Can you love me back? Can we survive this?" Gabriel looked up at Sam from his heads resting place on the larger mans chest, searching for an answer, for some kind of sign from this man that everything would be okay, but there was nothing. "Look at me, I'm like one of those pathetic people who sit at the bedside of a comatose lover, trying to make deals, talking to them, expecting a response." He laid back down, settling into his spot curled against Sam's right side, head resting on his chest as it slowly moved up and down, his right hand resting over Sam's heart, fingers playing over his skin, his left grasping Sam's inanimate hand like a life source. He began to whisper confessions to Sam, saying things he never could if the man was conscious, "When we first got there, just for an instant, I thought you were dead. It knocked the wind out of me. I mean sure, I've always found you attractive, but it wasn't until that moment I realized that, well, that I love you. I saw you laying there, more than half dead, bleeding, unconscious and I, for the first time in my very, very long life, wanted to hold you, give you everything I had and more, make you better, even if it killed me. It terrified me, but I didn't care. All I could think to do was to get you safe and get you healed. We got you both here, Cas took Dean, didn't even glance at you, he was so exhausted, but already healing Dean before we even got here. He was in really bad shape, but the award definitely does to you. For such a big guy, you'd think that you'd have a harder time getting abducted, but it seems to be almost a hobby for you and that idiot brother of yours." Gabriel chuckled half heartedly at his joke, knowing it truly was not funny.

"The hell he put you through. I wish I could take that away, make it so you can't remember any of it. But I can't, you'd hate me if I did that... You're so strong, always so strong, I just hope you're strong enough to make it through this. Oh Sam. Yah know, healing you nearly did kill me? After all the beatings, the razor blade cuts, the damage to your organs done by the water torture and the poisons, and... That... You had no right to be alive. And the acid. That fucker dripped ACID on your stomach. It made me sick. Right to my core. All I could think of was the smell, it smelt bitter and like burning flesh and none of it was you. You, you smell like warmth and spice, like a safe place to land in a storm, a little dangerous, but always like home. You smell like where I was made to live, like I've been wandering for billions of years and I've finally found my perfect fit. You smelt wrong and I wanted you better, I fixed you from the inside out, my Grace found your soul, buried deep, withering from the torture, and your soul and my Grace fixed each other. Do you understand what I mean? It wasn't my Angelic Essence being used to fix some minor physical damage, it was the very core of my being searching out yours, them both connecting at the very core level and using that connection to start healing us both. The shock of it- it felt like pure electricity running through my veins." Gabriel shifted position, sitting cross-legged next to a sleeping Sam on the bed, hands still intertwined. "That doesn't happen. Like ever. Human souls shouldn't have that power. I'm guessing it has to do with the demon blood, it shifted your genetic make up just that little bit towards the supernatural, made your soul human+. I guess we'll never ge- Dean's awake! Sammy! Wake up! You're brother is awake, so you should wake up too!" Gabriel checked Sam's vitals again, finding no change in heart rate to signify consciousness. "OH COME ON! Seriously? Damn it Sammy! Wake the hell up you Sasquatch! Wake up and love me!" Gabriel, now in hysterics collapsed next to Sam, tears streamed down his face. He was so tired. Angels do not require sleep, under normal circumstances but Gabriel had been fighting vigorously for over a week, and then spent another few days standing vigil, putting off any rest and denying himself recuperation time, so he was dangling by the thinnest of strings. He laid there listening to his brothers fumbling explanations to the elder Winchester until he was able to compose himself. "See, Sam, if our emotionally stunted brothers can talk like that, you can wake up from this." Gabriel sat up again, leant over Sams face, tears dripping onto his face, "just wake up and kiss me back." Gabriel surged forward, his lips sparking with those of the man below him, and like a jump for a car that wouldn't start, or a princess under a spell, Sam awoke.

At first startled by the fact he was being kissed, then horrified by his recent memories, Sam's hunter instincts kicked in. As soon as he was aware he was attacking the smaller man. Before Gabriel was able to react to Sam's waking up he had been hit across the jaw and was flipped to be underneath Sam and pinned by his weight. Gabriel could have easily thrown him off, but allowed Sam to come to his senses in his own time. It would probably take a long time before Sam was ready for any type of intimacy. Eventually Sam realized it was Gabriel, and that he was no longer trapped in the ghosts torture chamber. As soon as he'd grasped that, he was kissing Gabriel enthusiastically, gasping and moaning into the kiss as Gabriel murmured out confessions of love between kisses, Sam adding his own, far earlier realized revelations. The kiss, a culmination of pent up frustration and fear and pain and comfort, mixed in with passion and love, had them rolling around, fighting for dominance. Eventually the pair settled on Sam leaning up against the head of the bed and Gabriel straddling his hips, slowly working to unbutton his shirt, getting distracted frequently by Sam's muscled, bare chest. As the kiss slowed slightly, both short of breath there was a flapping noise in the corner of the room, followed by "OH GOOD GOD. Damn-it Cas, couldn't you have warned me! Gabriel get the hell off my brother!"


	5. In the Eyes of an Angel

"Not a chance pretty-boy. It's taken far too long to get here and I don't have any plans to take a break any time soon" Gabriel snarked whilst kissing Sams neck. Sam began struggling, squirming uncomfortably because his brother was now in the room, making him feel like a fourteen year old boy caught kissing a girl for the first time. Eventually Gabriel gave up and swung his leg back over Sams body so he could plop down in a grumpy little pile next to his uncooperative boyfriend. Sam and Castiel both chuckled at the disgruntled Angel, Dean grimacing as Sam leant in to give him a peck on the cheek, breaking the Angels pout.  
"AAAAAAnyways," Dean said, desperate for a shift in attention, hustled to his brothers side and began checking him over. "How ya feelin' Sammy? You all healed up? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I can go make us some food, or go out and get so-"  
"DEAN!" Sam exclaimed, desperately trying to calm his near frantic brother, but getting a word in edgewise was near impossible when Dean was in full on mother-hen mode. Dean froze instantly, afraid his Sammy was hurt, but just as soon as he'd stopped he realized Sam was just uncomfortable with the fussing. He moved back a few inches to give his brother some space, taking the moment to look over at Gabriel, still in bed with Sam with no explanation nor a hint of remorse on his face, in fact it was closer to smug than embarrassed. Beyond that though, Dean noticed that Gabe had that same look in his eye, the one he saw in Cas as he spoke about the battle they had just fought, he looked tired, exhausted really. And scared. the entire room froze, the importance of this moment, though they had no idea what it was to be yet, was palpable. Silence fell completely.  
This Angel, who Dean knew only to be laughing and eternally in on a cosmic joke just waiting around the corner, was scarred. Not physically of course, but Dean saw it, for the very first time, Dean saw how deeply Gabriel was affected by his brothers fighting and his fate to be forced to fight and kill his own. For that instant Gabriel dropped his smile, and Dean saw what his brother had seen all along, _a man_. Immortal as he was, ancient and wise as he was, Gabriel was a man. A man who had fought and lost and won and cried and laughed. He was a man who had seen civilizations fall and rise, watched species go extinct and witnessed new ones being born, but he was still a man. And this man loves Sam, above all else he saw in the Angels eyes, he saw that love. It was ferocious and tender, it was a love so eternal that Dean had no right to challenge it, because as much as his Sammy deserved this great mans love, this man deserved Sam's love in return. So, with no word of agreement, only the silent, mutual acknowledgement of understanding, Dean reached out his hand towards Gabriel, who reached out in return, and they shook on the silent agreement that Sam would always be protected, that he would always have his brother and his Angel at his sides. With that Dean released Gabriel's hand and stood, walked over to his Angel, and with a nod to the couple on the bed and a smile at Cas, they were gone from the room, back in the privacy of their own.


End file.
